disneyzombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
We Got This
"We Got This" is a song from the upcoming Disney Channel movie, Z-O-M-B-I-E-S 2. It was co-written and produced by Mitch Allan. Background Trivia TBA Lyrics We’re back here on the scene And everyone’s together With Zombies on the team It’s better than ever, better than ever Those moves won’t get the gold Green hair is so whatever Well, you’ll never break the mold 'Cause we’re better than ever Better than ever Tearing down the power plant You’re welcome, Seabrook, I’m your man To build a place where everyone can cheer I’m making Zombie kinda cool, not feared Making progress, that sounds great But what’s the price we have to pay? Ready for a new day, ready for a change People, zombies, everybody say Hey! We got this! Teaming up to make progress Change the rules, you can’t stop this! Together we rise, you know we got this! Hey! We got this! Teaming up to make progress Change the rules, you can’t stop this! Together we rise, you know we got this! I wish that I could call I hope you get my letters Hope I get asked to Prawn It’d be better than ever, better than ever Oh, Addison, my love Gargargaza are forever We pull the strings We run the show Cause we’re better than ever, better than ever We’re finally allowed to go to Prawn Gonna get our Ziga Ziga Zombie on Counting down the days, I’ve been keeping track Kinda wishing Addison would write me back Imagine me taking her to the dance A human and a zombie hand in hand Ready for a new day, ready for a change People, zombies, everybody say Hey! We got this! Teaming up to make progress Change the rules, you can’t stop this! Together we rise, you know we got this! Hey! We got this! Novice Teaming up to make progress Change the rules, you can’t stop this! Together we rise, you know we got this! Here in this hall Up on these walls Picturing Addison beside me Then they will say We’re all the same And they can see the life inside me Oh, what’s it gonna take! What’s it gonna take! What’s it gonna take! What’s it gonna take! What’s it gonna take! We got this! Ready for a new day Ready for a change People, zombies, everybody say Hey! We got this! Teaming up to make progress Change the rules, you can’t stop this! Ohh… Together we rise You know we got this! Hey! We got this! Come on! Teaming up to make progress (Picturing Addison beside me ) Change the rules, you can’t stop this! Together we rise, you know we got this! Hey! We got this! Teaming up to make progress Change the rules You can’t stop this! Picturing Addison beside me Together we rise You know we got this! Hey! We got this! Teaming up to make progress Change the rules You can’t stop this! Together we rise You know we got this! }} Video Gallery Category:Songs Category:Group Songs Category:Zombies 2 Category:Z-O-M-B-I-E-S 2